This invention relates to a motor vehicle of the kind comprising an internal combustion engine with a gearbox and air intake and exhaust pipes connected thereto, the engine being provided with a noise-suppressing encapsulation, and supported on the two longitudinal subframe members of the vehicle, and having a fan-cooled, water radiator, the noise-suppressing encapsulation of the engine consisting of substantially perpendicular, longitudinal and transverse wall panels and cover parts fitted detachably at the edges thereof.